1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic wall cleansing apparatus, and more particularly, to an automatic wall cleansing apparatus which can reduce the use of manpower and natural resources, and in addition, improve work safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, wall cleansing for a high rise building is mostly carried out by manpower. The most common procedure is to lift up a work crew with a winch car and settle them down at individual positions, and then let them begin to work. However, such a conventional method has several shortcomings:
1. A considerably large amount of labor and work time along with necessary energy such as water and electric power are required, resulting in a high cost.
2. Skillful and experienced workers in this field are required.
3. For a large high rise building with wide wall areas, cleansing work is not only tiresome and time consuming, but also causes a problem in that a previously finished portion of the wall may become contaminated by dust or used water coming from an adjacent portion being cleaned. As a result, working efficiency is low with poor quality of the finished work.
4. Work safety cannot be satisfactorily assured because workmen have to work at a high altitude in a dangerous environment.
Although, some improvements have been made in the technique for high rise building wall cleansing, for example, providing a small sized electrically driven cleansing device and providing certain corrosive, strong acidic materials that are basically effective for improving cleansing techniques. Yet, the device and chemical materials are bulky or dangerous to store. A more reliable idea needs to be implemented for the sake of facilitating high rise building wall cleansing work.
Therefore, an invention devoted to resolving the aforesaid disadvantages of current practice in cleansing a high rise building wall, and for saving labor, time, water and electricity is necessary.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an automatic wall cleansing apparatus which can save labor, time, water and electricity and improve work safety as well.
To achieve the above mentioned object, the present invention comprises a work platform for accommodating a work crew and equipment, a lift unit, a supporting frame, a rotatable brush assembly, a blower unit, and a control unit. The work platform is moved up to a working position. By means of presetting the control unit, the working platform is lifted to the topmost portion of the building and then gradually and downwardly executes cleansing work with the aid of air supplied by the blower unit and the rubbing operation of the brush assembly against the wall. From supply of detergent, cleansing, spraying of clean water to hot air drying, all of the steps are carried out successively in order, without the need of a working crew being lifted up to a high altitude entrained on the work platform.